Because of what you did
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Edward and Bella have been together for three years and have a one year old son. Bella is pregnant again when she goes to tell him she catches him cheating. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 1-How it happened**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and my life is pretty complicated. I am 17 years old and I have already graduated high school early and I am taking college courses online. The reason I have strived to do so much in my life is for the most important person in my life my son Zack. He is a year old now and I am actually pregnant again by the same guy but we just split after being together for three and a half years. I broke up with him because I found out he was cheating on me with the caption of the cheer leading squad. Tanya. I won't forget the day I found out, it was the day that I was going to tell him that I am pregnant again.

_~Flashback~_

_My mom was watching Zack for me while I went to Edwards's house to talk to him and tell him. I know that Edward and I will be ok because we love each other and we have known each other our whole lives. We have been through so much and this though the baby was not planned I know what everything will be just fine between us._

_I pulled into the drive way and I parked my car out front as I walked to the door I flipped in my key ring to the key Edward gave me to the house. As I went inside and shut the door I could hear music coming from upstairs and I recognized it as the song that Edward wrote about the two of us from when we were younger that we recorded and put on a CD. I quickly went and got a glass of water. _

_Then I headed up the stair to Edwards room and as I opened the door I saw something I never thought I would see. There on the bed shirtless was my Edward on a half naked Tanya making out. There was an audible gasp that came from me and upon hearing my gasp and the opening of the door they pulled apart. Tanya had a look of smugness on her face and Edward had a look of pain, panic, and sadness. I could feel the tears fall down my face._

"_Bella it-"I cut him off and just got to the point and I knew after seeing this I could never look at Edward the same way again. "I came here to tell you that I am pregnant again and I was so sure that you would always be there, for me and be faithful and now I see it was all a lie. Goodbye forever Edward, don't look for Zack, the unborn baby, or me." With that I ran out the room away from the love of my life who I thought for sure was the one that would always be there for me and he ended up being the one who hurt me most. Also I ignored the sound of him calling out my name. I just kept running to my car. I could hear him following me and I knew that I couldn't face him. When I got to my car I quickly put the keys in the ignition, the =n put my car in reverse and I pulled out of the drive way but in the rear view mirror I could see him finally reaching the outside of the house and watch me leave. I could see the tears rolling down his face and the pain in his face. I couldn't take it so I turned back to the road._

_When I got home I couldn't stop sobbing. MY mom had to watch Zack for me because I was such a mess. The next morning I still wasn't any better but I knew that I needed to at least act ok for him and I had to calm down as to not lose the baby._

_I decided that I was going to live with my dad. Yes I would miss my best friends and Edward's sisters Alice and Rosalie but I can't watch Edward be with Tanya it will tear me apart. I also knew it would upset his family me taking Zack away and the unborn baby in my stomach but I have to do what I have to do._

_~End of Flashback~_

And, here I am instructing the moving crew what was what to grab that was mine. When they got everything my mom, Zack, and me headed to the airport. I had already sent both of my cars over to my dad's and that's why my mom is going to drive me to the airport.

At the airport we said goodbye to my mom and we left off to our new life. Though I know that I won't love anyone like I love Edward I am still going to take care of my son and unborn child.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a very VERY long time but I just want to let you know that I will be updating ALL of my stories within the next week. I promise.

-Bellaangel383


End file.
